


His Time

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: He had paid for his sins. This was supposed to be HIS time...





	His Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Remember when this was your prison?” Sirius asked, bitterly.

Remus looked around the dank, dusty room of the Shrieking Shack and shivered; he remembered.

“This was supposed to be my time. I was supposed to reclaim my life, have my godson beside me, avenge our best friend’s death. Instead, I’ve been forced into hiding and imprisoned once again because of that sniveling, greasy...” He couldn’t finish, just growling instead.

Remus came behind him, wrapping himself around him. “Your time will come. I promise. You will have it all back.”

He spun around, returning the embrace of his long-ago lover. “All of it?”


End file.
